This invention relates to a game of skill, and more particularly, to a game of manual dexterity wherein the reflexes of the contestants are put to the test.
There are many so-called games and/or toys of the prior art which involve the use of a striking implement such as a mallet and a target of one kind or another, but these, for the most part, can be characterized merely as amusement devices for children, having little or no relationship to the skill of the person participating in the so-called game. A "game" in the true sense of the word involves a contest, wherein each of the contestants has a corresponding equal chance of scoring or winning, depending upon this skill and proficiency in playing the game.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a new and unique game which presents a challenge to the manual dexterity of the contestants in a manner not heretofore available in the prior art.